


Happy Endings

by CalamityK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, a happy ending is an alcoholic beverage, drunk zayn fic, its hilarious i promise, makeout, nick is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up hungover in a strange man's bed with no memory of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at tommothetease

                Zayn woke up on the wrong side of the bed. _Scratch that._ He woke up in the wrong bed entirely. He’d really like to say this was the first time this had happened, but it wasn’t. It was however the first time he couldn’t remember anything. _At all._ He tried to think back to the night before, but the last thing he remembered was Louis challenging him to a drinking game, to pass the time before Harry arrived. The rest was all blurry visions of lights, loud music, and then utter blankness as his memory gave out.

            He rolled over; slowly assessing the red satin sheets he was wrapped in. He was sore, naked and _sticky,_ which could only mean he’d had sweaty, drunk sex. He groaned inwardly, bringing the crook of his elbow over his face. He hated sleeping with random girls when he was drunk. It wasn’t so bad when he was sober, but he could never keep track of names when he was drunk, and the mornings were always awkward. He knew he should probably gather up his clothes and dart out before whoever he’d been with came into view, but he didn’t even know where he was, and his head was throbbing. Maybe she’d have coffee, or Advil.

            A burst of sudden song coming from the adjoining bathroom jolted him out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed the sound of the shower running; his head was still too hazy. He could hear a pitchy voice belting, “Annnnndd I set firrrreeeeee to theeeee raaaiiiinnn, watched it burrrrrn as I touched your faaaace.” And if Zayn hadn’t had such a blaring headache he’d have probably laughed at the poor bloke’s private shower concert. The poor sod probably thought Zayn was still passed out. It took his dazed brain another verse of pitchy Adele lyrics to fully register that it was a bloke singing. Bloke… dude… guy… _male._

            Zayn shot straight up in bed, tossing the sheets and slinging his legs over the edge to the floor so fast his head spun, giving him the violent urge to vomit. He was on his feet in an instant, grabbing his clothes from where they were laying on the floor, pushing his nausea down and letting his panic rise. He’d woken up in some random man’s apartment. _He’d went home with a guy._ At the thought his stomach rolled and he hastily jerked his trousers on, stuffing his head through his crumpled t-shirt and already rushing awkwardly through the strange apartment towards the door.  He needed out. Forget coffee, forget everything. He needed to find Harry, or Louis, or anyone who could tell him what happened last night, _anyone besides the man in the shower._ His head felt like it was bursting as he found his shoes by the front door. He stumbled to get them on and burst out into the hallway like a serial killer was after him. He fumbled for his phone and hastily brought up Louis’s contact.

**Dude, what happened last night, and who the hell did I go home with????!**

He hit send, and waited. Deciding to head to Niall’s to get something for his hangover. He was definitely panicking, and he always ran to Niall when he was in a situation. _Even though those situations normally involved Zayn waking up to random females._ Niall always seemed to be able to calm him down with his playful banter and bright smile. The cheeky bastard was sure to get a kick out of Zayn’s current mess. Zayn would maybe just leave out the bits about waking up in some random guy’s bed. He wasn’t handling this fact well himself and he didn’t want to sling it at Niall first thing. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. God, it was going to be a long day.

 -------

            Zayn was sprawled out on Niall’s couch pressing a cold wash cloth to his forehead. He’d managed not to throw up when he first arrived, which he was counting as his win for the day, because Niall’s apartment had smelled overpoweringly like fried breakfast foods. He glanced down at his phone franticly every few seconds. Louis hadn’t responded so he’d texted him again, and when he didn’t answer that one, he’d texted Harry. Neither one was bothering to reply, which didn’t help Zayn’s freaking out.

            Niall plopped down on the other end of the couch and re-positioned Zayn’s feet into his lap. “You really had a rough fucking night didn’t you? I’ve never seen you look so freaked out after a night out. You must’ve woken up to one ugly girl.” Niall was sporting a teasing smirk and Zayn groaned for what felt like the hundredth time this morning.

            He opened his mouth to finally tell Niall how he couldn’t remember anything from his night out, but his mouth and brain weren’t cooperating and he blurted out “I woke up in some guy’s apartment!” which was exactly the part he had wanted to leave out.

            Niall’s eyes widened and he looked at Zayn silently for about fifteen seconds before he burst out in a fit of laughter. “You slept with a bloke!!” Niall threw his head back and was practically crying he was laughing so hard. Zayn had to admit it was a better reaction than he had expected. “I always knew you were a little wild Zayn, but I didn’t know you swung that way!”

            Zayn kicked towards his gut. “I didn’t sleep with him!” Well, at least he hoped he didn’t sleep with him. “I just…shit…I can’t remember shit, Niall! It’s not funny!!” Niall hadn’t stopped laughing so Zayn tossed the wet rag hitting him square in the face.

            Niall finally composed himself as Zayn glared at him, “I’m sorry man, but….even if you were plastered off your ass, you don’t like guys so don’t worry about it. Maybe he was just some girl’s brother. You didn’t exactly stick around to find out.” He chuckled again and placed a hand on Zayn’s leg.

            Zayn went completely rigid, causing Niall to jerk back his hand. _You don’t like guys so don’t worry about it._ That was Zayn’s main problem with waking up in some guy’s bed. Something deep down inside of him was very confused. _And extremely worried._ He kept telling himself he didn’t like guys that way. He _didn’t_. He just noticed when they were pretty sometimes, and wondered what it would be like to kiss them, wondered if it felt the same as kissing girls. But that _did not_ mean he liked boys.

            Niall was giving him a concerned look. “Zayn mate, you look like you’re going to throw up.”

            Zayn laughed then. He honestly felt like he was going to throw up, because when he looked at Niall his first thought was how cute the blonde boy was, _how cute he always thought the blonde boy was._ The confused look he was giving Zayn was making him even cuter, and Zayn was the one shaking with laughter now. Maybe he was still drunk, because his brain was on the fast track to hell. He’d been freaking out all morning over waking up to a guy when he was obviously straight, and then he goes and thinks about how _impossibly cute Niall is all the time._

            “I’m glad you’re feeling good enough to laugh, but could you let me in on the joke?” Niall’s concerned look deepened and Zayn stopped laughing abruptly and sighed. He was obviously going crazy, and Niall’s proximity mixed with his hangover wasn’t helping.

            “I…shit...” He pulled his legs from Niall’s lap and sat up on the couch. “I’ve.....thought about it.” He cringed and immediately regretted letting that slip out, even if it was vague. His hangover was definitely working against him right now.

            Niall’s confused expression turned into wide eyed shock when he realized what exactly Zayn meant. “Guys, you mean….you’ve thought about _guys?”_  Niall always was a quick one.

            Zayn went to stand up. Niall was going to look at him differently now, and that thought was sickening.  “I…I’m sorry. I’ll just go.” But Niall grabbed his wrist causing him to plop back down on the couch. The quick motion made his stomach twist and he was almost certain he was finally going to vomit.

            When he turned to face Niall his friend’s expression had softened back to concern. “So….You do like guys?” He questioned softly. None of the rejection Zayn had expected to see was visible on Niall’s face.

            Zayn put his face in his hands, “I... No. Shit. Maybe? I don’t know!!” He felt Niall’s Hand on his back.

            “Look Zayn, it’s ok. You know every one of the boys has had their own experimental makeout session, well ‘cept maybe Liam; Harry and Lou practically eye fuck each other sometimes, so ‘drunk Zayn’ decided to have an experimental hookup. It doesn’t make you any worse than the rest of us!”

            Zayn looked up at his friend. He’d completely forgotten about the rest of the boys questioning their sexuality at one point or another. Niall was smiling as he tried his best to comfort him, and it was actually heartfelt. _God, he was so hot when he smiled._ Zayn groaned and put his face back in his hands. He remembered Niall’s experimental night, where he confirmed he was straight. He was actually surprised it could’ve slipped his mind. It was one night where they’d all gotten drunk and someone had suggested spin the bottle. Zayn was the only one who was still too sober and self-conscious to participate, well Liam hadn’t but that was because he was passed out already, poor innocent bastard. That was also the first time’s he’d realized he was kind of attracted to Niall, having to watch the blonde lad drunkenly snog Louis, only to pull back and make a gagging noise. It had put a pit of jealousy in his stomach. The whole time thinking how hot it would’ve been if he’d been the one to kiss his Irish band mate. This was not the time to be reminiscing about how he wished Niall’s experiment had’ve been with him though.

“That’s the thing Niall! I haven’t had any experimentation, and whatever happened last night doesn’t count. I can’t remember _any of it._ Like… at all! I just…I’m so confused! I’m not like you, I passed up on the chance to kiss Louis and realize how straight I was…am… and now I’ve gone and woken up in some bloke’s bed!”  He didn’t even know what he was talking about anymore. His head was starting to really pound.

            Niall’s hand still hadn’t left his back though, he was rubbing small circles into Zayn’s shoulder blade, and chuckling shakily, “I didn’t though.”

            Zayn looked up at him again this time with confusion. “What? You didn’t what? I was there when you gagged after kissing Lou.” He fought the urge to mumble _“It should’ve been me, and you probably wouldn’t have gagged.”_ he really needed to separate Niall from his panic. Even though some part of him blamed Niall’s existence for him even questioning his sexuality in the first place. _No, no, he was **not** gay. _ He repeated it a few more times in his head just for good measure.

            “I kissed Louis, but I didn’t come to the conclusion that I don’t like guys. I just came to the conclusion that I didn’t like _Louis.”_ Niall removed his hand from Zayn’s back and shifted in his seat suddenly becoming the one who was uncomfortable.

            Zayn looked at Niall with the blankest expression humanly possible. “Umm…what?” He had to have heard that wrong.  

            Niall scooted slightly away from Zayn. “I..uh..” he let out a little cough. “I still… think I’m attracted to guys.” He watched as Niall turned red from his chest up, as he adverted his eyes from Zayn’s.

            Zayn had to fight back a burst of laughter. “Mate, I just woke up naked, wrapped in some guy’s satin sheets, you really don’t need to get so embarrassed.” Zayn did chuckle nervously to himself. “So..it looks like we both think we like boys…so what now?”

            Niall looked at him and managed to turn two shades redder. “Well…umm,” He shifted again uncomfortably. “We…we could kiss? Yeah?”  

            It was Zayn’s turn to turn red. Out of all those time’s he’d thought about kissing Niall before, he’d never expected a chance to do it. Stuff like this only came up when they were drunk, and they were both perfectly sober, Zayn’s hangover aside.

He turned towards Niall on the couch. “Yeah…let’s…kiss.” His voice was an octave higher than it should be, but he said it with finality.

            They both stared nervously at each other for a minute. Coming to terms with what they’d just said. Then Niall turned all the way towards Zayn and pulled him closer, placing a hand under his chin pulling his face in. Zayn breathed nervously as Niall’s face hovered close to his for a second, his eyes drifting to the blonde’s pink lips. He’d kissed a great number of people, but this had him feeling like a nervous schoolgirl.

In the next instant Niall’s lips were meeting his in a still kiss. Neither one moved and their lips were barely touching, but it felt like electricity was running through Zayn’s body, and he’d completely forgotten his headache. And just the bare touch of Niall’s mouth caused a tightening in his abdomen. _He most definitely liked boys._ More specifically he was pretty sure he liked Niall. He accidentally groaned at the realization, causing Niall to pull back.

            He’d obviously mistaken Zayn’s groan for dissatisfaction because he had a hurt look on his face. “Sorry, Zayn…maybe it was a bad idea.”  He looked down at his lap and went to pull away.

            Zayn didn’t even think. He just surged forward, almost landing in Niall’s lap, as he grabbed his hair and smashed their lips together; this time full force. Niall made a surprised noise against Zayn’s mouth, but almost immediately his mouth was moving against Zayn’s. It was all rough and sloppy as Zayn took Niall’s lower lip between his teeth biting and then sucking it. He then moved down his jaw trailing kisses down to Niall’s neck, trying to slow their pace. He let his teeth graze the pale skin, and Niall’s arms wrapped around his back pulling him into a straddling position. He brought his mouth back up to the other boy’s and Niall met it full force, pushing his tongue into Zayn’s mouth and tightening his arms around him. In return, Zayn tightened his grip in Niall’s hair as their tongues clashed and explored. _It felt like they were trying to swallow each other whole._

            Niall’s arms tightened again, this time pulling Zayn down full force on his lap. Zayn gasped into Niall’s mouth as he felt something that told him Niall also _most definitely liked boys._ He ground his hips into Niall’s on instinct eliciting a moan from the younger boy. Zayn stifled his own moan at the contact, licking further into Niall’s mouth.

            He’d never wanted to kiss someone as deeply as he was kissing Niall. It had gone from sloppy to passionate. Both boys gasping and pulling at lips and tongues, even working their hips into a rhythm as they rocked against each other’s arousal. Zayn had kissed a lot of people, but he couldn’t pull one to mind that even remotely came close to what it felt like to kiss Niall. He trailed a hand down his chest and up under his shirt grasping at Niall’s side before moving to yank Niall’s plain white t-shirt over his head with one swoop.

            When his shirt was flung elsewhere, Niall lay back on the couch pulling Zayn with him. Zayn’s brain was working on hyper drive. _He was making out with his best friend._ Like hardcore-- leading somewhere-- making out. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He wanted it too much. _He wanted Niall too much,_ every inch of him. He placed his hands against Niall’s abs and connected his mouth to his collarbone, gently flicking his tongue over the jut of bone before sucking a mark onto the smooth skin. Niall’s hands gripped Zayn’s waist and he rutted up against Zayn moaning, their clothing causing unnecessary friction. They were practically dry humping, but god it felt _so good._

            Zayn wanted it to feel even better, but as he reached toward the button of Niall’s trousers, the door burst open, causing Niall to bolt up. Zayn rose with him still straddling his lap. It was Liam who burst in talking loudly, “Niall do you have any food? This lousy PayDay is the only thing left in my apartment and—

            He choked on his sentence and his eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He turned the color of a fresh tomato at the sight of Niall shirtless, hair a mess with Zayn straddling him looking tossed, both boys panting and sweaty. Neither moved to untangle themselves. He quickly looked down at the half eaten Payday in his hand and stammered, “I…I…umm..I suddenly think I’m allergic to peanuts. I should uh…go…get help for that.” Zayn watched as he turned around fast stumbling, still looking at the floor, and running into the doorframe on his way out. Keeping his eyes on the ground mumbling “shit” as he turned back to shut the door behind him.

            Zayn looked down at his best mate. Niall’s eyes were almost as wide as Liam’s and his lips were bright red from being kissed so thoroughly, but before either one could process what had just occurred, Zayn’s phone started ringing in his back pocket. _Shit._ It was probably Louis or Harry. He’d completely forgotten his drunken escapade. He hastily climbed off of Niall, pulling his phone out. He sighed and answered the call without even looking at the screen. “Hello!”

An unfamiliar voice echoed him on the other end. “ _Hello, this is Harry’s friend Nick. Sorry, but I nicked your number last night. You left quickly this morning, and I figured I’d make sure you were okay. After all that last night you must be hung-over like hell._ ”

Zayn’s eyes widened, and Niall shifted closer. _It was the dude from last night._ He looked over at Niall hoping he’d read his expression and quickly stuttered out, “Umm…yeah…a-a-about that. W-what exactly happened to me last night?”

The man on the other end, Nick he’d said, cackled. “ _Oh lord! I knew you were plastered off your arse, but you mean to tell me you can’t remember?!_ ”

Zayn bit his lip. Oh god, he probably _had_ slept with this guy. “N-no. Not a damn thing.”

Nick laughed harder. _“Well, after more than enough drinks Louis managed to drag Harry off to god knows where and left you with me. Which would have been alright if you weren’t already three sheets to the wind when I’d arrived. You kept trying to pick up every one coming and going! Including a card board cut out of some girl that was propped against a phone booth. And you wouldn’t stop ordering some fruity drink called a ‘Happily Ever After’ or ‘Happy Ending’ or some shit.”_

Zayn groaned. ‘ _Happy Ending’_ what a conveniently awful name for a drink. He’d never been _that_ drunk before, and he hoped it hadn’t led to any ‘happy endings’.  Niall giggled, obviously having overheard. He glared at him, before turning his attention back to his cell. “How…how did I get back to your apartment?” He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.

“ _You kept spilling your drinks, and annoying young ladies. So I tried to find Harry or Louis to take you home, but I never did and they never answered their phones. I tried to ask you where you lived so I could plant you in a cab, but you just kept yelling out ‘P. Sherman. 42 Wallaby Way. Sydney’ every time I asked.”_

That sounded familiar. He couldn’t place where it was from off the top of his head. Probably something dumb he’d watched with Niall. God, he must’ve been eight levels of smashed last night. It was surprising he didn’t have alcohol poisoning if he’d been _that_ drunk.  He groaned into the phone. “Yeah….and?”

_“And, well, since I didn’t know where to take you, I decided to drag you back to my apartment. Figured I could get you to take a shower, maybe get some coffee in you, and sober you up a bit. But I turned my back for two seconds and you ended up stripping and passing out on my bed face first.”_

Zayn practically sagged with relief. “So..we did _not_ have drunken sex?”

Nick practically howled with laughter at that one, and Zayn felt Niall press closer trying to listen. _“No! Ahaha! Sorry mate, but you’re a bit vain for my taste. Not to mention a raging lunatic when you’ve had about nine too many. So, no, definitely no worries of that!”_

Zayn sighed. “Oh thank god. No offense. I just didn’t need another one night stand under my belt.”

_“No worries. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Listen, if you see Harry tell him to call me. I may never forgive him for dragging me to the club and then dashing out. I’ve got to run though. And listen…try not to drink at clubs for a while. You’re quite the public annoyance. Buh-bye”_

Zayn didn’t even say bye before ending the call. _He hadn’t slept with a guy._ It was a huge relief, but he’d still just passionately made out with his best friend. They should probably talk about that now that their boners were deflated. He looked over at Niall, who was still shirtless and pressed up against him. Niall looked like Zayn had ravished him, and in all honesty Zayn had been trying to. _Poor Liam._ They must’ve been quite a sight when he’d burst in. They’d have to do some damage control for that one later.

The blonde boy was still flushed and was sporting a very mischievous grin as he gazed at Zayn. “So, you didn’t sleep with a guy?”

Zayn shook his head while staring at Niall’s swollen lips. Niall noticed and his grin deepened. All the shyness from before they’d kissed had slipped away. “Would you like to?”

Zayn’s eyes flew up to look into Niall’s blue ones. The look in them was dead serious, and slightly hopeful. Zayn didn’t even think about it, he just nodded frantically already surging in for another kiss. _Fuck yes._ For now, everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think:D


End file.
